In the mind of a Serial Killer
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: Castle is a serial killer who targets dirty cops and Kate's a homicide detective investigating his case. What happens when she gets too close? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH CASTLE BUT ILL TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY LINE.
1. Chapter 1: It's Like Deja-Vu,

Shes standing there looking at the dead body before her, not really listening to Lanie, the 12th Precincts Medical Examiner, explain how the man before her died. Why should she listen when she already knows, she's already seen this MO, what 12 times now? She already knows that the victim would have been shot 3 times, Once in the chest to the right side, hitting his lungs, once to head and once straight into his heart, all injuries completed with a 12-caliber. It's his MO, she knows it, she's just waiting for the right confirmation she needs.

"_So, our John Doe here has a name, Karl Francis, he's a cop over at the 13th"_ Esposito informs her.

_ "Well there's the confirmation I need"_ she thinks to herself. _"He's back"_ She announces to Ryan and Espo- her homicide partners at the 12th and to Lanie.

_ "Who's back girl?"_ Lanie questions and Kate forgets that they may not even remember the MO of this guy, she only remembers because it's the only other case in this world that makes her spiral down the rabbit hole.

_"The cop killer, remember the guy? He's passed across our desks like 12 times before this, each time with the same MO, the same body layout, the same signature, killing cops"_. She replies as they are just investigating this case for the first time.

They all nod, trying to remember this guy. I mean they've all heard of him, he's a serial killer, how could you not know him. Each time they have come close to catching the guy, he slips under the radar.. _"Well not this time"_ Kate thinks to herself right before Espo pipes up.

_"I remember the guy now. Maybe 13 will be our lucky number..."_ Espo replies hopeful.

_ "Lanie, get him to the morgue and see if there's any toxins or anything in his body, i mean there probably wont be, but we can't be 100% sure. Espo, Ryan see if there were any witnesses that saw or heard anything and see if there is anything laying about. I'm gonna head back and see if there is anything I can find out about our victim"._

_"This time"_ Kate thinks to herself _"I'm gonna get the son of a bitch"_.

* * *

**So I know this is a short first chapter, but I didn't want to dive too deep already, because it's probably going to get pretty heavy as the chapters go along. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments and reviews of what you think!**

-thepossibiltyforjoy xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Leads A Double Life

**A/N: So I had a bit of argument to myself if I should keep Rick as a writer or not and I talked to a few of my darling friends who I adore and asked their opinion and we came up with our answer; so in return for their lovely help with my decision making I promised to give them a writer's credit. **  
** So here's their twitters, if you are on twitter, check out their pages. **  
** \- awhmylove : you are always there to help with my little moments, like these and until tonight you had no idea about this story but I am dedicating this stroy to you and a few other for always being there for me, for never giving up on me and for fighting everyday. I love you. **  
** \- t_ashawright : darling, i know we've only really talked properly in the last few days, but wow, you're so caring and you are just lovely. **  
** \- parillakatic : my lovely, i just love you. Thank you, your help meant a lot.**

**\- sasharmon : my lex, my friend who is still fighting everyday, i'm so proud of you.**

**&amp; to my girl Sophie- I love you, thank you for being you.**

**Enjoy the update, yes I left it at that specific place for a reason. **  
** -thepossibilityforjoy xx**

* * *

He's sitting there in his 'office' as he likes to call it. Well it looks like your typical office, a wooden brown desk in the middle of a room, a tall black office chair that looks suprisingly comfortable, bookcases filled with various authors from James Patterson, Stephen King, Richard Laymon, Jay Ansons "The Aminityville Horror", the lists goes on. It's the same genre of novels that are collected on his shelves, well worn, you can tell they have been read over and over again, each word thoroughly absorbed, the way a book should be read. Not only are there dozens of novels, there are files, papers, everywhere, screwed up pieces of paper all over the place, a laptop sitting open on a word document waiting for the writing to begin again. It's bright screen illuminating the room, just waiting.

It's 2pm as Richard Castle returns, coffee in one hand, bearclaw in the other. Walking into his loft to see 2 redheads in the kitchen, one looking much older than the other, prancing around the kitchen dramatically like she just got out of a broadway show, the other girl much younger, looking at a whole bunch of textbooks in front of her, not paying any attention to what drama her grandmother was portraying right in front of her. It doesn't take long for the older woman to feel another persons presence and look up and smile beautifully.

_"Richard, darling, back from the outside world I see"._

_"Yes mother"_ he replies as he moves closer into the house and giving his mother a peck on the cheek "needed to get outside a bit, writers block was starting to kick in and I just don't know where i am going to take Storm at this point"

Rick sits his coffee and his bearclaw on the kitchen bench before attacking the younger red headed woman in a tight hug and dropping a kiss to the top of her head,.

_ "Pumpkin! How was school?'_

_"Average day, pre- algebra sucked, English was good, learning acronyms and starting to read "The Pit in the Pendulam" the original Saw, got an A in my histroy test and Biology was pretty good, we get dissect frogs soon". _

_"Good job on your A pumpkin, proud of you. Plans for tonight?" _

_"I think i'm gonna head over to Paige's, our annual weekly sleepover, what about you dad?"_

_"I've got to finish these next few chapters, otherwise Gina is gonna be down my neck in two seconds flat!" Rick chuckled a little before getting a worried look on his face._

_"She's a dragon I tell you dad. Anyways I'm off to pack"_ Alexis pronounced before disappearing up to her room leaving Richard and his mother to have those 'adult' conversations.

_"So Richard, care to tell me exactly where you were last night?"_

_ "Mother, I was just out okay? I'm a grown man I don't need to ask you if I can go to someones house anymore, or if I can go out. I support myself, I have a weathly career and an amazing daughter and sometimes at night I just like to go out and see the city. I like to be able to go out and see young couples going out on a first date and falling in love, I like to be able to go and see the city at night, the hustle and bustle ended, it's almost dead silent except the cars, and trains and what not, but sometimes its good for me to just get out and have time for me, doing things that relax me"._

Of course Martha fell for it, I mean if it's one thing that serial killers are good at it's their smooth talking, their social intelligence and the way they behave in order to manipulate and influence their family, strangers and their victims. Richard Castle has that high intelligence level, that keeps people guessing, he has his quick and smart comebacks, his rhetorical questions, his deep understanding for various situations and he has his life as Rick Castle the famous writer, but he also has his life as Richard Rogers... "the cop killer."


	3. Chapter 3: Kate's Story

She's sitting there at her desk, in an eerie, quiet scene, kinda like the scene you'd see out of a horror movie. The occasional noise of a page being turned, of tapping away at the computer or the occasional grunt or moan of someone who's found another possible lead.

_"Time for a break" _Kate thinks to herself, before standing up from the mountain of files in front of her.

A walk to the break room later, a cup of coffee and a minute break, Kate's ready to start again. Picking up another file she groans. She knows she's about to spiral down the rabbit hole and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop her, she knows that. She's prepared to lose more time of her life, getting justice for those who live like she does currently, with no answers, no help, just a family member murdered, with nothing but a body left behind.

You see Kate Beckett isn't your average homicide detective, you know how most people say that there is a story behind every person? A story that molds a person to becoming who they are, the story that defines a person? Kate Beckett's life is just that, I guess you could call it a beautiful tragedy, if a tragedy could be beautiful.

Kate Beckett began her life as any normal New York child. Listening to her speak you could tell she wasn't bridge or tunnel, no trace of burrows either. So that meant she was from Manhattan, that meant money. She went to college and a good one at that. She had options, better options, more socially acceptable options. But yet Kate Becket chose to be a homicide detective, why?

_"January 9th. We were supposed to go to dinner together- my mom, my dad and i, and she was gonna meet us at the __restaurant, but she never showed. 2 hours later, we went home, and there was a detective waiting for us. Detective Raglan. They found her body. She had been stabbed. She still had her money and purse and jewelry. And it wasn't sexual assault either. They attributed it to gang violence. Random way event." _She told Lanie one evening once she joined homicide and had a few to drink.

10 years later and still no answers but that doesn't stop her for spending every waking moment away from the 12th, working on the case, solving it herself as no detectives at the time, or no cops would give her the much needed answers. But that's okay, because she's not let anyone in, she's built up walls to protect herself, from any relationships, anything that could bring her some happiness. So she sits there and dives into these cases, solving the mysteries, giving grieving families the closure she's never had. And that's okay for now.

If there's one thing that Kate Beckett is known for, it's her strength, her determination, her ability to never give up, to push through breaking point and succeeding at helping those much like her. She's the best from her homicide team, most closure rates. But this case, this murderer, these former police members, all from different precincts, murdered and she has no idea why or who did it. It's slowly driving her insane, slowly driving her closer to the edge, closer to breaking point and no-one not even herself knows what might just come out of this case...

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry for not posting everyone! I really am, this chapter is kinda useless but it gives a little backstory to Kate (even though we know it) but that's okay. I have had writer's block and i've also had alot of stuff happen recently, since i last updated, heres a quick sum up.  
****-Psychologists, doctors etc.  
\- Stana Katic tweeting me  
\- Working on my long distance relationship with my girlfriend  
\- Spending Christmas away.  
\- Coming out of the closet New Years &amp; Moving back into dad's because my housemate hates lesbians.  
So yeah there's a little sum up, but on the plus side ill have the internet back all the time so ill be able to post alot more.  
Please dont be mad at me, okay you can be a little, but not too much.  
To those reviews that are constructive criticism - thank you i really appreciate it, illl get around to changing it all soon!**

**love always,  
\- thepossibiltyforjoy xx**


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting

Walking into the bar at 7pm on a Friday evening. Richard Castle sees _her, _Katherine Beckett the 12th precincts finest homicide detective, but Richard Rogers sees Katherine Beckett as a threat. She's the one who has the power to destroye everything he as worked so hard to achieve, only if she figures it out.

He notices her sitting in the usual booth, sipping a glass of red wine that she's probably been drinking for the last hour. Her finger gently tracing the top of the wine glass as she leans on her other hand, clearly off in some daydream, a sad, distant look on her face. He notives that she always sits alone, no-one else with her. He feels sorry for her, feels sorry that she must always be alone with no-one there for her. She may have family, but she maybe was disowned or worse the parents are possibly dead. For Rick, that's a plus as it means that this is an advantage. An advantage in which Rick can begin to completely destroy her career, get her out of the picture so he can continue to do what he does best, other than writing.. being a serial killer.

He walks over to the abr, deciding on getting 2 shots of tequilla, one for him, the other for the lonely woman in the bar. Ordering another drink of whiskey on the rocks for himself aswell, paying for the drinks, he begins the journey over to her carrying the salt and lemon slices aswell, its all a boit of a juggle. He places the shot in front of her.

"You look like you need a stiff drinks, and the red wine doesn;t look to be cutting at all honestly."

Looking up Kate is faced with a tall man, easily 6ft, handsome, not that charming handsome but more of the ruggedly handsome look to say the least, holding the other shot and flashing her an award- winning smile..

* * *

**this is a little filler chapter, i am so sorry i havent updated and you can all curse me for that (hahah)  
life got in the way, but im back and the writing cord has struck again!**

**Update in the next few days, also what are your thoughts about the current situation? :)  
let me know!**

**loveballs,  
thepossibilityforjoy xx  
**


End file.
